Caught
by HetaliaOuranYaoi13
Summary: Prussia, America, and Canada get into a little situation that leads to other things... o   PRUSxAMERxCAN YAOI!  Warning!: there is much delicious yaoi in this!  i of course do not own Hetalia 3  Enjoy!


"The awesome me has arrived!" Prussia exclaimed, strutting into the room. America and Canada were sitting on the couch talking when Prussia came over, sitting down in between them. Canada scooted over to make room for the intimidating red eyed nation. America just elbowed him in the side.

"Zo vwhat are we talking about here? Huh?" Prussia asked getting close to Canada's face.

"W-w-we w-w-were talking a-about-" Canada muttered quietly, cut off by America.

"None of you business!" America yelled into Prussia's face.

"Oh fine then! I don't even care anyway!" Prussia said leaning back, yawning and putting his arm around timid Canada. Canada froze instantly. America fumed, there is no way someone was gonna make his brother uncomfortable! America growled at Prussia giving him a threatening glare. Prussia responded by putting his other arm around America and pulling him in closer.

"Aw does little America need some Prussian love too?" he muttered making America squirm to get out of Prussia's grasp. Prussia struggled to keep him in his grip. He thought for a moment then grew a wicked smile across his face. He used his other hand to gently stroke Canada's curl. Canada let out a quiet noise of pleasure. Instantly making America stop moving.

"You wouldn't!" America exclaimed.

"Oh I think zat I vwould." Prussia said smirking. Prussia stroked Canada's curl again, making the quiet nation moan. Canada pulled his hands up and covered his mouth, not believing Prussia had just made him moan. He had found their weaknesses.

"Stop molesting my bro! You asshole!" America said struggling more to escape and save his brother. Prussia smirked and quickly grabbed America's curl. America stopped moving and got tense.

"Don't you dare!" America shouted. Prussia stroked the hair curl. America bit his lip, suppressing a moan. Prussia laughed loudly.

"I don't see vwhy a stupid curl can make yew guys so excited. But it's hilarious! AHAHAHAHA!" Prussia said as he stroked both nation's curls. Canada was covering his mouth but somehow quiet moans still escaped him.

"Your such an ass-Ah~" America managed to mumble.

"Haha zis is so fun." Prussia said, slightly turned on by the sounds of both nations moans. Prussia smirked getting on Canada's lap and putting his mouth around Canada's curl, making the smaller nation moan louder.

"H-h-help m-me-" Canada managed to whimper to America. America grabbed Prussia and tackled him to the ground.

"Ack mien god you are a feisty one!" Prussia said, America laying on top of him. Prussia struggled to break free as America held him down, protecting his brother who now had his knees pulled to his chest, shrinking into the America was seeing if Canada was ok Prussia caught him off guard. He quickly flipped the American over, pinning him to the ground. America's eyes got wide, he was trapped.

Prussia pulled one hand to America's face and wrapped his finger around the small curl. Before America could protest Prussia had occupied his mouth. Prussia forced America into a kiss. His tongue snaked into the American's mouth. America resisted, trying to pry the German off. Canada, watching from the couch, was terrified. He wanted to save his brother but...well he wasn't that strong, and he definitely wouldn't have a chance against Prussia. Prussia's hand slid down America's body. America had enough, he caught Prussia off guard, pushing on his chest forcefully he sent the German flying off of him. America wiped his mouth.

"Dude! Not cool man!" He said as he stood up, walking over to Prussia who was still on the ground. He tried to get up but just felt lazy so he laid flat on the ground.

"Fine! I give up!" Prussia admitted looking sad and defeated. He laid there and grumbled something about Americans not knowing how to have fun. America looked to Canada, smirking. He walked over and whispered something in the quiet nation's ear. Canada's eyes got wide.

"Y-y-you mean...?" Canada questioned, glancing at Prussia fearfully.

"Yep. We totally should." America said smirking at Prussia. Prussia sat up on his elbows, intrigued by this secret conversation going on. What were they planning?

"B-but h-h-he's scary." Canada stuttered nervously.

"C'mon bro! Don't be a wimp." America pleaded. Canada wanted to be awesome like his brother. He stood walking with America over to Prussia who was still on the floor.

"Vwhat the hell ahre yew doing?" Prussia questioned as America and Canada gave each other looks. Before Prussia could do anything they were on top of him, pinning him down. One nation on each arm. He struggled to escape. The awesome Prussia would not tolerate being topped! Especially by Canada and America! America smirked.

"HAHAHAHA! How's it feel being on the bottom?" America joked.

"Y-Yeah!" Canada said, his voice surprisingly loud. Prussia was in shock and fiercely struggling to escape.

"I can...totally...take you both ...down." Prussia said squirming around, trying to shake them off.

"I'd like to see you try! Ahahahaha!" America challenged. Canada meanwhile was trying not to let go of Prussia's strong arm. Prussia smirked, before he could react America's leg was hooked by his. Prussia pulled and America was flipped onto his back. Canada was flung back. Prussia was quickly on top of America.

"Haha! I vwon! Yew lose!" Prussia said laughing. He grabbed America and pulled him into another kiss. Prussia noticed his leg was right between America's, right on his crotch. Prussia smiled wickedly and moved his leg up and down slowly, causing America to let out a loud moan. Prussia grinned diving for

America's exposed neck. He licked up his neck, making America shiver. He swirled his tongue on a certain spot then bit down, and he bit hard. America let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Canada building up his courage had stood up. He had to help his brother! Canada charged the german nation. When he impacted, surprisingly, Prussia actually flew back. He felt flat on the floor and Canada fell right on top of him. The way he fell Canada was straddling Prussia's crotch. He blushed as Prussia gave him a surprised look.

"Vwell it looks like you're stronger than vwe think yew ahre!" Prussia said laughing. He reached up, putting his hand behind Canada's head, and pulling him down into a kiss. Canada resisted but Prussia held him there, snaking his tongue into the quiet nations mouth. Canada made a noise, he had felt the growing lump in Prussia's pants pressed up against his crotch. Prussia grinned, somehow he was still dominating even though he was on the bottom. America shook off the daze he was in from Prussia being on top of him. He glanced over to see his brother blushing as red and Prussia running his fingers through his hair with one hand and the other hand groping Canada's ass. America wanted to help but he was too distracted by how attractive this scene was. Canada just looked so innocent with Prussia dominating him. Surprisingly he wasn't angry at Prussia anymore. This was...kind of...fun. Canada wasn't comfortable though. He squirmed around, trying to escape from Prussia, but instead just making Prussia moan from the movement. America stared intently. Canada hand his hands to Prussia's chest, trying to push him away. This only made Prussia kiss him harder, pulling at his clothes. America crawled over to them. Canada looked up at him as Prussia broke the kiss, his hand still wrapped possessively in Canada's soft hair.

"Vwhat?" Prussia asked. Prussia let his hands drop from Canada's head. So the small nation could sit up straight.

"Oh nothing." America replied, smirking and letting his hand roam over Canada's thigh.

"America! You said you wouldn't touch me like that in front of anyone..."

Canada spoke quietly, his cheeks turning red as he turned his face away.

"Oh Mein God! You two...i mean you...but...your brothers...okay zat is so hot." Prussia said shaking his head laughing. America smiled grabbing Canada's face and kissing him gently on his soft lips. Prussia lay there, gawking at the amazing kiss of brotherly love happening right on top of him. Canada finally stopped resisting and gave in to the passionate kiss. America broke away.

"C'mon bro, lets have some fun. I promise I won't let him hurt you." America said softly, slowly running his fingers through Canada's silky hair. Canada's face was red again.

"O-okay." he stuttered. Prussia didn't waste anytime, he ran both of his hands up Canada's legs. America undid his own shirt and threw it at Prussia's face. He quickly discarded it and sat up, Canada still straddling him. He began undoing the buttons on Canada's shirt. America was sucking on a spot on Canada's neck that he clearly had located before because when his tongue touched it Canada let out quiet moans. Prussia reached the bottom of the shirt and gently slipped it completely off of the innocent nations body. Prussia gazed at Canada's smooth pale skin that seemed to glow in the bright lighting. Prussia threw his shirt off and dove for the other side of Canada's neck. Canada's eyes got wide as he felt the pleasure of being trapped between two powerful, dominating nations. Each one of them sucking on the sensitive parts on his neck. He shut his eyes and let out a long moan.

"MmmmmHmHmHm." Prussia groaned, laughing into Canada's neck. America smiled licking up Canada's neck and whispering softly into Canada's ear.

"Just how ya like it right~" he whispered to the shivering nation. Canada nodded biting his lip. Prussia grabbed Canada's hips and ground his crotch against his.

"Mein God! Ah~" Prussia moaned through gritted teeth. Canada's eyes were wide and his hands were shaky. America saw Canada's nervousness and quickly distracted him by kissing him. He brought his hand to Canada's face, deepening the kiss. He let his tongue slip into the quiet nation's mouth. Canada stopped shivering and grabbed America's hand, holding it tightly. Meanwhile Prussia was staring and practically drooling over the two brothers. Still keeping Canada's mouth occupied, America let go of his face and let his hand slide down Canada's body. He ran his hand up Canada's leg and over the lump that had risen in his tight grey jeans. Canada's face turned a deeper shade of red as he froze for a moment. America stroked him softly and Canada moaned into America's mouth. Prussia, jealous of the action they were getting, went back to sucking on Canada's soft neck. Canada's head was spinning, he wasn't use to this much attention! America broke away.

"You okay dude?" he asked his brother sweetly. Canada tried to nod but threw his head back half way threw because Prussia had groped his crotch.

"Hehe well if ya want either of us to stop just say so." America said smiling.

"O-O-Okay." Canada muttered holding back a moan. America smirked and gently kissed Canada's nose. Canada smiled, he knew his brother was looking out for him. Canada moaned again as both of the dominant nations licked up each side of his neck. There was a noise from the door. And voices were heard.

"What was that?"

"It sounded kind of like Canada~"

"That was a moan...HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT CANADA'S MOANS SOUND LIKE?"

"Oh hon hon I have my ways Angleterre~"

"YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

"Oh just open the door! I want to see what's going on!"

"NOTHING'S GOING ON IN THERE YOU WANKER!"

The doorknob turned. America, Prussia and Canada looked up.

"Scheiße!" Prussia door swung open and in stepped France and England. There eyes locked on the three shirtless nations on the floor.

"OH HON HON HON! What have we got here?" France exclaimed. England had a look of utter shock on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing?"

"Eh heh heh uhhh" America tried to say something but all that came out was a nervous laugh. He face palmed himself. How could he not think of locking the door!

"Someone was about to have a sexy threesome~" France cooed before getting hit in the head by England. Canada put his head down, hiding his blushing face behind his hair. Prussia smirked.

"Do ya mind? I vwas just about to fuck zis sexy little nation." Prussia growled at France and England. Canada, shocked by the remark, lightly punched Prussia in the chest. Prussia only laughed.

"Oh hon hon may I join yew~?" France pleaded.

"NO!" all the nations said at the same time. America made a disgusted face at the thought of kissing France. Ew!

"But you guys look so beautiful like that! Your perfectly carved body's are practically shining!" France said gesturing to the shirtless nations with a sweeping arm. Canada, not enjoying the fact that France was staring at him shirtless, shyly got off of Prussia and went to find his shirt. Prussia snarled, well there went his plans for screwing the Americans. America found Canada's shirt and tossed to him. Then he slipped on his own and stood.

"So why in the hell did ya come over here?" America asked the two nations standing near the door.

"Well I was going to go to my favorite pub but then old frog face came along. I tried to get him to go away but he just kept following me. Then we were passing by your house and he forced me to see if America wanted to go-" England explained before France intruded.

"Actually Angleterre really wanted America to come. He just doesn't want to admit it~" France mumbled.

"Shut up frog!" England said blushing. His mind began to wander and he began to wish America would do to him what he was doing to Canada moments ago.

"Oh hon hon see its true~" France said referring to the reddening of England's face. America laughed.

"Maybe you can join in and France can just leave." America said laughing. France pouted and England's face got even more red.

"N-No way! I-I'm n-not like that!" England protested hiding his inner feelings. Prussia spoke up.

"Well since I'm clearly not getting laid now-" he glared and England and France.

"-we might as well go out and get a drink." he finished, slipping his shirt back on.

"Perfect!" France exclaimed pulling England out the door. America grabbed his wallet and ran out the door to catch them. Canada was standing there still shocked from what had just happened. Prussia took a step towards the door then stopped and turned to face Canada. He slipped an arm around Canada's lower back and used his other hand to take Canada's. He dipped him and stared into his deep blue eyes before kissing him softly on the lips. Canada's nerves calmed at the gentleness of the kiss. Prussia pulled away and brought Canada back into a standing position.

"I really do like you." Prussia said bringing one of his hands to Canada's sweet face.

"You do?" Canada asked quietly bringing his hand up and resting it Prussia's.

"Yes." Prussia said planting another soft kiss on Canada's pink lips. Canada smiled. Prussia broke away putting his arm around the small nation. They walked out tone door and joined the others. Canada smiled the whole way there.


End file.
